batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbara Kean
For her daughter with the same name, see Barbara Gordon. For her Earth Two counterpart, see Barbara Kean-Gordon. Barbara Eileen "Babs" Kean '''was the ex-wife and girlfriend of Jim Gordon, mother of Barbara Gordon and the late James Gordon Jr., daughter of the late Everett Kean and the late Elizabeth Kean and best friend of Tabitha Galavan. She was happily married to Jim and the two had a small child who was also named after her. Her life was normal and happy until she was kidnapped by Jason Skolimski and tortured until she was driven insane. After this incident, Barbara became a mentally unstable crime lord and attempted to take over Gotham until she was electrocuted and killed. Many years later, she was resurrected by Ra's al Ghul and after his death was made the leader of the League of Assassins. However, Ra's was also resurrected by his loyal followers who believed that Barbara wasn't leading the league correctly and made Ra's take back leadership, killing Fish Mooney and James Gordon Jr.. Her and Tabitha later abandoned their criminal ways and took charge of a team of their own and became allies of Batman's Team and the GCPD. However, during a fight with Ra's, Barbara was stabbed with the Blade of Souls and her soul was trapped inside the blade. Biography Early Life Barbara Kean was born to Everett and Elizabeth Kean. Barbara never was close to her parents and really hated them for not letting her be herself and making her put up a front to make herself seem perfect. She later met and fell in love with Jim Gordon and the two dated for a very long time, eventually moving in together and then moving to Gotham for Jim's new job at the GCPD. Marriage to Jim Jim eventually proposed to Barbara and the two got married in a very lovely ceremony. Later on in their married life they had two children, Barbara Gordon, who was named after Barbara, and James Gordon Jr., who was named after Jim. The two lived happily in Gotham until Barbara failed to save one of Carmine Falcone's men and he sent a serial killer, Jason Skolimski, also known as The Ogre after her. The Ogre kidnapped and mentally tortured Barbara until she was driven insane. She was then taken to her parents mansion where she was told to murder her mother and father which she did, without trouble. Jim then arrived to rescue her but she told him to leave and let her and Jason be, Jim then precedes to shoot The Ogre and didn't expect Barbara to pick up a knife and go for him and he was forced to hit her over the head with his gun, knocking her out. Going Insane Barbara was put into Arkham Asylum on the grounds of insanity and Jim tried to get through to her and make her sane again but he was unsuccessful and word got out that she murdered a security guard. Jim then knew that the Barbara he loved was gone and filed for divorced, angering her and she managed to badly injure a guard that was watching their visit. Jim then began dating Detective Sarah Essen and when Barbara heard about this she broke out of Arkham. Barbara then visited Sarah's apartment and waited in the dark or her to come home and when she did, Barbara came at her with a knife and almost stabbed her but Sarah ducked, hit her into a mirror, grabbed her gun and ran into the bathroom. Barbara got up and used her knife to break down the bathroom door but Sarah shot her in the shoulder and tackled her to the floor. Sarah then preceded to beat Barbara's head on the wooden floor until she was knocked unconscious. She was then sent back to Arkham Asylum and put under the care of Dr. Hugo Strange. Strange used Barbara as an experiment and gave her a serum that he had cooked up, hoping it would make her completely sane again and at first it seemed to be successful, with Barbara showing completely normal behavior. Strange later released her back into Gotham and observed her, hoping that his serum would work. Barbara tried to become friends with Jim again and slowly get back into his life but he completely rejected her and told her to get out of Gotham and away from him, even explaining that their son started to show signs of sociopathy thanks to Barbara's actions. Barbara was heartbroken and it caused her to have a mental breakdown making her fall deeper in the pit of insanity. She traveled all over Gotham, looking for something to throw herself into and make her forget about Jim, along the way she met Tabitha Galavan and the two became very good friends and eventually teamed up together. Kean Crime Family Barbara and Tabitha became associates of the Falcone Crime Family and even began the Kean Crime Family, opening a club called The Sirens and getting into organised crime. However, the two began to get sick of working under Carmine Falcone and attempted to make his criminal empire crumble, actually succeeding. Barbara then began calling herself, "The Queen of Gotham" and she took over where Falcone left off, taking control of every district in the city. Eventually, loyal followers of Carmine tipped off the GCPD about illegal activities the Kean Crime Family had been committing and an entire half of the force were sent after Barbara and Tabitha. The police chased the two for blocks and they eventually arrived at one of their safe houses and tried to gather weapons in order to fight off the cops but realized that all of their henchmen were being murdered left right and center. Tabitha realized that they couldn't get away and went to try and shoot most of them but not without giving Barbara a final hug, when she got out in the open she managed to shoot a few cops but was shot with a machine gun several times and then in the head, killing her as Barbara watched on in horror. She went to see if Tabitha was at all still alive but saw her eyes wide open and dead, crying, Barbara tried to lift up her body but heard Jim calling out her name and ran back up to the safe house, picked up a gun and hid. Jim arrived and Barbara attempted to get the upper hand by holding her gun to his head but he spun around and put her against a wall, the two struggled but Barbara headbutted him and tackled him to the floor holding him in a choke hold. Jim kneed her in the stomach and knocked her through an unstable, wooden wall. Barbara held her head in pain but saw her gun lying in a puddle of water and raced to pick it up, Jim attempted to pick his up too but she was too fast and shot him with three bullets, flooring him. She thought she finally had him until he saw an electrical light and managed to knock it over by pulling the wire, landing in the puddle of water Barbara was in, electrocuted her and killed her. Resurrection Over 15 years later, Barbara's corpse was later recovered by the ancient villain, Ra's al Ghul and he used the Lazarus Pit to resurrect her, she was so confused and had no idea what was going on but Ra's explained to her that she had died and been killed by someone she once loved. Memories began to flood back into Barbara's mind and she began to cry because the woman she loved is dead. Ra's tells her that she is long dead and that it has been over 15 years and she looks completely shocked. Ra's also explains that she'll one day lead his army of assassins and will make this city suffer for the cruel acts that it had done to her. Barbara then trains for months with Ra's and the league and recovers from being dead for so long. Working For Ra's al Ghul Ra's later sets up a lair for her to reside in and be her eyes and ears in Gotham City. When Jim heard that there were sightings of the supposedly deceased crime lord Barbara Kean in the theatre district of Gotham he went to investigate and noticed an unusual building beside the Arkham Bridge and entered it. Once inside, Barbara flipped the light switch, showing herself and leaving Jim in shock, she walked over to her desk and began to flip a deck of playing cards. Jim walked over to her and, still with a look shock on his face, asked her how she was alive. Barbara taunted him, referring to him electrocuting and killing her. Jim began to look guilty and was about to arrest her until she pointed to a small group of assassins in the corner of the room and he lowered his hand cuffs. She then put her mouth to his ear and whispered that she was going to kill Sarah to avenge her son's death as it was Sarah who shot him, Jim then leaves hastily with a worried look on his face. Barbara later visits her daughter, Barbara Gordon (who was named after her), Barbara II looked shocked and afraid to see her supposedly dead and psychopathic mother in front of her. Barbara I caressed her cheek and told her she had grown into a beautiful woman before Barbara II attempts to fly kick her but with no success. Powers and Abilities Former Powers * '''Mystical Energy: '''As the former leader of the League of Assassins, Barbara had the power to call the league to her exact location through a magical light from her hand. Abilities * '''Network: '''As the former Queen of Gotham and the leader of the League of Assassins, Barbara has many connections throughout the underworld and knows many of it's criminals. She had become quite a prominent figure in the city. * '''Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''When she was resurrected, Barbara was trained by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins in that art of fighting without a weapon and she had become very skilled in it. * '''Expert Marksmanship: '''Barbara has become very skilled in shooting people in exact areas from very far distances as she was able to shoot someone on a stage directly in the head from the very back of them room. * '''Expert Sword-fighter: '''Barbara was also trained by the League of Assassins in sword fighting and was able to fight even Batman very well with a sword. ''' Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Resurrected Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Humans Category:Kean Crime Family Members Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters